The Wait Is Over
by ForestSprite
Summary: This is the sequal to I Waited Like You Asked Me To sorry for the long wait hope you enjoy


Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did I doubt I'd be writing these stories.  
  
Ok you guys. The long wait is over. This is the sequel to I Waited Like You Asked Me To. I know it's taken me awhile but I have finally sat down and looked at all the requests for a sequel and have decided I'd give you guys just that a sequel. Hope you're all not disappointed with what I came up with.  
  
Of course though you guys aren't gonna know who the mystery male is until you read this cause I'm not gonna tell ya right away. Where is the fun in that?  
  
The Wait Is Over  
  
SmilingKitsune and ForestSprite  
  
Three years ago a beautiful young time traveler known as Kagome Higurashi returned for the final time from her traveling in the Feudal Era badly beaten and dying with her young adopted son Shippo in her arms.   
  
Her love from her time with her brother were there and waiting for her while everyone else had given up hope they'd ever see her again. Upon her return Kagome's love was able to keep a promise he made for her and she was able to be with him one last time before she passed on.  
  
Shippo being comforted by Souta tells them about the final battle and hands over the Shikon no Tama with the hope that they'd be able to wish back the lovable girl to life only to find out she can't be revived so the wish is switched to the revival of their Feudal Era friends. Heart broken all three find a bond to each other. Their love for her.  
  
They separated with the promise of him to come and see them again soon as he is leaving a soft voice whispers to him a final farewell.  
  
The years later...  
  
A battle raged between two beings. One a female in a long black dress with a black cloak, the hood drawn up, blue eyes narrowed in concentration as she fought for her life against her enemy. She lightly stepped to the side to avoid a clawed hand that tried to rip into her body, forming a pink light around her body that struck out at her opponent making him hiss in pain.  
  
The other being a male cloaked in the shadows was her opponent the only thing distinguishable about him was the glowing red eyes that peered through the dark shadows that surrounded him. He retaliated to her attack by having black smoky whisps strike out at her cutting into her body.  
  
The two fought hard against each other neither one gaining the upper hand stuck in equal battle. It was an amazing sight.  
  
Yusuke's P.O.V.  
  
Yusuke watched the screen before him with Kuwabara as the two beings went at each other with katanas. Their moves smooth and graceful each counter attacking the others with ease that it seemed like a practiced ballet out there.  
  
He cast his gaze toward Koenma. "What is this toddler?" he asked slightly in confusion and awe.   
  
"We have to wait for Botan to come back with Kurama and Hiei." Koenma said absently not even taking notice of the toddler comment.  
  
'This must be pretty serious.' Yusuke thought quietly to himself as he turned his attention back to the screen just in time to see the two fighters discard their swords and start using what looked like magic.  
  
He watched in wonderment as they would send lightning bolts at each other or different color clouds. This was a battle beyond anything he had ever seen or even experienced. This battle was beyond the dark tournament.   
  
Hell it was beyond anything he knew but what exactly was it?  
  
Who exactly where they?  
  
Author's P.O.V.  
  
Botan entered then through a portal with Kurama and Hiei right behind her. Hiei with a look of indifferent boredom on his face and Kurama the genuinely curious kitsune that he was wanted to know what they were called there for.  
  
Koenma's head shot up looking in their direction. His face was strangely pale and his eyelids drooped making it look like he had been extremely busy and hadn't slept in a long time.   
  
Botan looked at the child like ruler in worry. She knew he was far from being a child but he still had to take care of himself. This new case had not been helping him do that at all. Hiei himself took notice of the young rulers weariness in surprise wondering what had recently happened that he was like this.   
  
Yusuke shot a look at them telling them he too had noticed this hence the reason for his quietness instead of angry yelling they would usually hear when they came for another mission. With one last glance at Koenma who was quickly going over some papers he turned his attention back to the screen bringing the others attention to it as well.  
  
Botan's P.O.V.  
  
She stepped forward in awe closer to the screen to watch as the female figure clad in black spun around quickly creating a tornado like attack that was sent spinning at the other black figure cutting into him like blades.  
  
The girl stopped her attack to look at her opponent who was kneeling on the ground trying to stand up rightly her eyes narrowed darkly at him only opening in surprise as he used his position on the ground to send an attack at her from underground that were like black bolts of lightning. The girl jumped into the air flipping out of the way as the attacks came at her slamming into the ground going into a similar kneeling position as her opponent bringing her fist down hard onto the ground.  
  
The ground before her rose up creating a wall of nature before her deflecting the attacks. The ground settled back down as she stood up to face the man again who was now standing as well both calculating the others next move.  
  
The two threw themselves at each other swinging fists, kicking, blocking attacks.  
  
Botan pulled herself back from the spectacular sight before her.  
  
"Koenma sir. What is this?" she asked in awe.  
  
"This, my friends is your new case." he said tiredly.  
  
"Ok I have an even better question to ask you." Yusuke said getting up from the chair and pulling himself away from the screen. "Who are they?"  
  
"That would be a guardian. She is probably one of the last and that thing she is fighting is one of her oldest enemies."  
  
"Where exactly is this taking place at Koenma?" Kurama asked ever the curious one.  
  
"Yes this doesn't look like anyplace I've ever been to." Botan said.  
  
"Of course you haven't been there Botan. What reason would you have to go to a place of the dead?" Koenma said.  
  
"This does not look like any place of the dead I've been to before sir."  
  
"Of course not. This is a place where the strongest evil souls reside. It's the job of the guardian to hold the souls back because being as strong as they are they try to break past the barrier. If they were to do that they would become alive once more."  
  
"What about the girl though? You say she's one of the last of her kind? How long exactly has she been there?"  
  
"500 years now." Koenma said looking at the girl as she dodged an attack. "She's the last one too that will be a guardian. The rest of the guardians have grown tired from battling day in and out and perished. She is the final one and all our hopes rest on her."  
  
"How is she expected to do so much though?" Yusuke asked. Hell even he needed a rest everynow and then.  
  
"Everytime a guardian passes on the powers go to the one in charge. She has many powers as of right now but she doesn't know how to use them all on her own. There were two left yesterday and the other one died just last night as they were fighting this demon you see before you. The one you see before you was the youngest in the group and one of the best but due to lack of seniority she had to wait until the end to get all the powers. She's done very good though without using them."  
  
"You mean those attacks we just saw weren't any of those borrowed powers?"  
  
"No those are all hers. She made those attacks on her own and taught them to the other ones because they were very simple and hardly used any energy compared to the fancy tricks the other guardians used."  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" Kurama asked quietly.  
  
"If something does happen to her I want you four to be ready to kill the demons that come out of that barrier. That was put up for a reason years ago because of that girl."  
  
"If it was created during her time why was she the last in the seniority list?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"The other ones before her were dead before her. The barrier was created during the time she died so she was the last one to enter in the barrier to protect it."   
  
"Ok I think I got that." Yusuke said. "So does the girl have a name?"  
  
"All the guardians had a name but we can't find anything on her. We just know she died 500 years ago." Koenma said his eyes drooping a bit. "Believe me I've looked for everything I could possibly find and there was nothing."  
  
"Ok so you want us to go to this place and make sure that if she dies we kill this thing?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"That's the problem. I'm not sure you could even kill it Yusuke." Koenma said.  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Just don't let it past that barrier."  
  
"Fine." Yusuke grumbled. "Botan can you make a portal to there?"  
  
"Koenma?" she asked looking at the child like ruler.  
  
He nodded his head. Sighing softly she turned to Yusuke. "Yes I can. You'll all have to move quickly though. There will be many demons there that will try to escape through it."  
  
Yusuke's P.O.V  
  
Why does it feel as if they aren't telling me something important? Not like it's anything new at all but this seems like it could be really important if we knew this thing or not.  
  
What do they hide from me?  
  
Is it just me they are hiding it from though? Could it be from one of the others more then just me?  
  
Possible.   
  
Maybe.   
  
A probability.  
  
Did he really want to believe that they weren't hiding something from him for once?  
  
Yes he did.  
  
One would think after almost four years of working as a spirit detective they'd tell us everything in our mission instead of hiding stuff that could prove important or useful.  
  
Was he mad?  
  
Yes once again.  
  
Was he not trustworthy?  
  
Had he not proven himself yet?  
  
Koenma's P.O.V  
  
Koenma could see the emotions running across Yusuke's face and new what he was thinking.   
  
'I hide nothing from you Yusuke but from one of the others.' he thought quietly to himself. Yet he couldn't say this out loud because it would cause problems and they'd want to know who and why.  
  
It was hard enough as it is to come to the decision of pulling them into this case.   
  
Truth be told he didn't think they'd come out of this mission alive if the guardian failed. He didn't feel like saying this out loud but he had to.  
  
"Before you go I must tell you there is very little chance you'll make it out of this mission alive." Koenma said.  
  
At the questioning looks on their faces he continued. "This isn't something that can really be defeated. He's no Toguro. I give you the choice of going or staying. I won't push this one on you. It's your own choice."  
  
Yusuke turned away and Koenma sighed. It was his choice after all.  
  
"Come on Botan. I'm ready to go." he said to the surprise to Koenma. "Give this to Keiko if anything happens will ya Toddler?" Yusuke asked giving him a small box and a letter.  
  
Koenma made no comment to the Toddler name and looked at the box. It was small. Small enough to hold a.......  
  
He flipped open the lid of the small box pretty sure of its contents.   
  
Sure enough a small diamond ring sat in the box sparkling innocently.  
  
An engagement ring.  
  
He was gonna ask her to marry him but he was putting his work before that.  
  
"I will Yusuke." Koenma said solemnly as Yusuke turned away and disappeared through a portal with Botan.  
  
"I'm going with. If that punk can do it with so much at stake so can I." Kuwabara said following.  
  
"Can't let those two get into trouble." Kurama said following.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said following lastly the portal closing behind him.  
  
"Those four," Koenma said out loud. "no matter what happens they'll always be there to back the other up. Even Hiei. Was that always your intention when you told me to have the two demons work with those two for their punishment for stealing those items?" he asked looking at the screen where the girl fought. "You always were a mystery." he said looking away from the screen back to the open box he held in his hand the ring shining with .....  
  
"With hope." he said quietly to himself.  
  
With the gang  
  
They arrived just in time to see the two beings slash at each other with katanas. The female seeming to have the upper hand when the evil being swept her feet out from beneath her knocking her to the ground. A curse could be heard from the girl as she rolled to her right just in time to avoid the blade that was now sticking out of the ground.   
  
She kicked out catching him in the shin. The man gave a howl of pain as he kicked at her hitting her. She was sent flying across the ground.   
  
She stood up weakly using her katana to help her one of her hands holding onto her side. "Asshole I think you broke my ribs." she said darkly glaring at the man.  
  
"Good. It'll take you awhile to heal so you're at a disadvantage." he replied his voice a rolling hiss.  
  
"Do you really think I'm at a disadvantage? If I was I wouldn't tell you about such an injury."  
  
"Die."  
  
"Not yet. 'Riko lend me your strength." she cried out as he lunged at her just as she was engulfed in a pink light that when he ran into her sent him backwards.  
  
"You bitch. That hurt." he hissed from the ground holding a hand close to his body that was badly burnt.  
  
"That's the point." she shot back. They noticed she seemed re-energized now.  
  
"You'll pay." he said as he jumped to his feet grabbing onto his katana he swung it at her.  
  
She brought her own to parry the blow then slashed quickly to hit into his shoulder.  
  
A dark black substance dripped out of the wound.  
  
"Disgusting." she said as she spun around with her katana going on the offensive looking for an opening in his defense.   
  
She saw it. "Prepare to die." she said as she thrust her blade to where his heart should be but as if he was prepared for it he moved his blade quickly knocking her blade away and slashed at her with quick rapid strokes.  
  
She fell to the ground in surprise looking up at him her blue eyes glazed with surprise and pain blood pooled below her from her open wounds.  
  
"Ok boys I think it's time to act." Botan said looking at the scene before her in slight horror.  
  
"Shot gun." Yusuke shouted leaping forward aiming his attack at the evil being knocking the surprised male away from the badly injured female.  
  
"Spirit sword." Kuwabara said bringing his sword standing in front of Botan just in case the evil thing changed it's eyes from them to her.  
  
"Rose whip." Kurama said cracking the whip in front of him expertly.  
  
Hiei pulled out his own katana holding it in front of him watching the evil creature warily.  
  
It looked towards them after gathering himself from the surprise attack from Yusuke and began to laugh. "You think you can take me on?" it said in a horribly cold tone that not even Hiei could have matched.  
  
"What the hell are Koenma's lackeys doing here?" the girl said sitting up spitting out blood. "Go away now." she ordered her eyes flashing dangerously as she looked at them ignoring the evil being behind her.  
  
"They came here to challenge me. I think I should make them suffer." the thing said.  
  
"No don't. Get out of here now if you value your lives." she called out desperately.  
  
"Die." the thing hissed as it ran at them disappearing in a blur.  
  
"No." she cried out desperately. "Sakako, Shin. Go now." she yelled out.  
  
A light shimmered in front of them and from the ground came a beautiful and large white dragon and a pure white swan lake.  
  
They stood protectively in front of the five as the evil being appeared before them so quickly making a living shield in front of them. "Back down now miko. If you don't want your little pets killed call them off and let me kill these five."  
  
"Never." she growled pulling herself painfully up her eyes now glowing an eerie pink color. "Step away from them now. This is our battle." she said angrily as she pointed at him a pink color shooting out of it surrounding him.   
  
He howled painfully as his skin began to burn in the pink fire that surrounded him. "If I'm going to die I will take you with me again miko just the same as I did 500 years ago." he growled as he made his way painfully toward her.  
  
She stood there watching him not even bothered by his threat trying her best to put all her purification power into him. He came closer and closer to her.  
  
"You're going down with me." he hissed at her as he swiped his claws at her.   
  
She barely dodged it in time keeping her attention on her work as her long raven locks blew in her face. He had sliced the hood off when she had ducked.  
  
Her milky white skin glowed in the pink light as she shoved the last of her powers into him.  
  
"Die." she whispered.  
  
"You with me." he said as he plunged his hand into her side before he turned into dust.  
  
Her eyes wide in surprise she dropped to her knees her hands pressing into the wound pulling away covered in blood.   
  
Girl's P.O.V. (bet most of you figured out who she is already but yea)  
  
Her vision began to get blurry as her blood poured freely through her fingers that were pressed against it.   
  
Was she dying again?  
  
Would she finally get to rest this time if she did?  
  
Would she have anymore responsibilites laid on her after this?  
  
"Kagome!" a shock voice yelled out in surprise.  
  
Kagome? Was that her name?  
  
It seemed so familiar yet not. When was the last time she had heard that name?  
  
So long ago now.  
  
She could see loving eyes looking at her as she died whispering her name....  
  
Kagome.  
  
Yes that was her name.  
  
Who knew her name though? Who was calling to her?  
  
Arms embraced her a soothing voice spoke to her telling her everything was going to be ok.  
  
Was it though?  
  
She just wanted to rest that was all.  
  
She wanted to tell the one who was trying to save her that.  
  
She looked up into familiar loving eyes and then she blacked out.  
  
Author's P.O.V.  
  
The five stood once again in the office of the small prince Koenma waiting impatiently for news.  
  
A blue ogre entered the room and headed to Koenma speaking quietly with him. Nodding his head Koenma turned back telling the ogre his presence wasn't necessary anymore.  
  
Bowing he left.  
  
Koenma looked at questioning, anxious, worried eyes.   
  
"She just woke up." he said solemnly.  
  
Botan jumped up happily smiling. Yusuke and Kuwabara high fived and Kurama smiled as well.  
  
"Do not celebrate yet. She's not of danger yet." Koenma said instantly making Botan plop back in her seat tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sir what are her chances?"  
  
"I couldn't tell you. She lost a lot of blood and she has no energy in her using it all in the final attempt to be rid of an old enemy."  
  
She nodded her head sadly looking down. A warm arm wrapped around her shoulders comfortingly. Her startled pink eyes looked up into warm emerald green eyes. "She'll be fine. She didn't have much a reason to live before but she does now." he said.  
  
Botan nodded her head again this time with hope.  
  
The occupants in the room settled into an uncomfortable silence that lasted a long time soon everyone falling asleep.  
  
Five hours later  
  
The door creaked open and the intruder stepped in and looked carefully around the room laughing silently at the scene in front of her. Kurama fell asleep upright with Botan leaning on his shoulder. Kuwabara and Yusuke were both leaning on each other and Koenma was slumped on his desk drool pooling onto his papers beneath him. Somebody was missing.  
  
Warm arms wrapped themselves around her pulling her against a muscular body.   
  
She struggled a bit trying to free herself right away.  
  
"Calm yourself Kagome." a voice said quietly behind her. She immediately relaxed back into his hold. "Where were you going?"  
  
"I was going to leave." she murmured.  
  
"Why's that?" he asked tighting his hold on her his chin resting on her shoulder. His mouth by her ear talking quietly so as not to waken the others.  
  
"I can't stay here. I'll hurt you again like I did the last time I died."  
  
He tensed behind her in understanding. "What are you doing up?" he asked the smell of her blood very strong now that he concentrated on it. "You are not healed yet."  
  
"It will never heal completely." she murmured quietly. "I just wanted to see my family and make sure they were bringing up Shippo good one last time before I truly got to rest this time."  
  
"Why won't you get better?" he demanded of her.  
  
"Poison." she said simply.  
  
"A cure?"  
  
"None and usually my body would be able to get rid of it but I lost my powers. If I had any left when I had killed him I could have but using it all in him I can't get it all back because the poison interferes."  
  
"You can't get them back?"  
  
"Only one way that I know of." she said breaking free from his grasp walking out the door. "It doesn't matter though." she said quietly over shoulder to him.  
  
She was stopped as he pinned her to the wall with his body pressed up against her. "What is the cure?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I must see my kit."  
  
"What is the cure?'  
  
"I'm not going to tell you." she growled.  
  
"She has to be mated to someone." a voice said from the open doorway.  
  
The girl turned surprised eyes to see all the occupants from the room were up and looking at the two expectantly.   
  
He turned questioning eyes to her. "Serious?"  
  
"I said it doesn't matter. Why do you bother?"  
  
"Jesus Kagome why do you think I bother?"  
  
"I wonder." she murmured.  
  
"Do you think I waited for you so long when you told me you'd be back because I hated you? Use your head." he growled at her. "Oh so I suppose you love me then huh? That you weren't just saying that to a dying girl to make her happy?" she said just as angry.  
  
"I....I do." he said  
  
Her eyes stared into his beautiful crimson gaze. "You do?"  
  
"Of course I do you moron." he said. He pulled from around his neck a beautiful red stone. "This is the tear I shed for you the day you died." his voice soft.  
  
Her eyes teared up and she hugged him tightly around the neck. "I love you. I love you. I'm so sorry Hiei." she said crying softly.  
  
Two months later  
  
Two figures looked up at a small house one of them worried the other confident. "Are you sure about this?" the girl asked.  
  
"Positive." the male replied.  
  
"Here goes nothing." she murmured as she rang the bell.  
  
"Coming." a voice could be heard from inside.  
  
The girl brought her hands together nervously in front of her when the man hugged her to him. "You have nothing to worry about love." he said to her.  
  
She nodded her head her face barely visible hidden under the large hood from the sweatshirt she wore.  
  
A boy in his teens threw open the door and looked at the visitors. "Hiei." he said surprised eyes delighted then he took notice of the small delicate form next to him. His eyes hardened a bit. "Who is she?"  
  
"Souta." Hiei said nodding his head at the boy hugging the girl a bit tighter who hadn't even looked up yet.  
  
"I thought you loved Kagome." he said accusingly.  
  
"What's going on Souta?" a childish voice asked. A red head boy appeared by the doorway next to Souta. "Hiei?" his eyes lit in happiness dimmed as well as the sight of a girl next to him. "Who's she?" he asked.  
  
"I was trying to figure that out myself Shippo." Souta muttered.  
  
"This is so wrong Hiei. I'm not ready." a familiar voice said quietly.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippo asked surprised.  
  
"Is that you sis?"  
  
"Kagome let them see you." Hiei said gently to her.  
  
She cautiously pulled back the hood her raven locks spilling out framing her milky white skin. Her blue eyes looked at them rimmed with red.  
  
"Kagome." the two boys cried out happily as they leapt at her hugging her and talking quickly.   
  
"You died though." Shippo said finally stepping back looking at her as though she'd disappear before him any minute now as though she wasn't really there.  
  
"I'm back Shippo. I'm back." she said as she scooped him into a hug. "We're a family again. You, me, Hiei, Souta the whole family. We're a whole family again." she said tears in her eyes.  
  
"Souta I'd like you to meet your brother-in-law and Shippo your father Hiei." she said looking at the fire demon that stood next to her love in her eyes.  
  
"You mean it?" Shippo asked surprised.  
  
"Never been more serious in my life." she said a tear falling down her cheek.  
  
"What's all that racket out there?" Mrs. Higurashi's voice could be heard.   
  
She showed up at the door gasping at the sight of her dead daughter in front of her with her son and brother. "Kagome?" "Mother I'm home." she said smiling happily getting hugged by her mother.  
  
End chappy  
  
Yes I'm done I really hope you guys liked that. That was hard to do I actually had to have SmilingKitsune help me with a good part of the story so SK thank you so much. you're an angel. please let me know what you thought r&r  
  
ForestSprite  
  
An ending note is if you guys want me to do one for Kurama I sure will if I get enough reviews from people asking for it just to let you know.  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed and remember click on that little button on the bottom left hand of the screen to let me know what you guys thought. 


End file.
